CELOS
by clara96hotmail.com
Summary: UNE HISTORIA CON MI PRIMER LEMMON


**CELOS**

Si hay algo que le preocupa a Death the Kid es…una persona...Hero the Brave, ¿Por qué?, muy simple, es el enamorado de chrona y está poniendo todo su empeño en conquistarla como sea.

Y es que esto no solo le preocupa…LO ENFURECE. Chrona es toda suya, su propiedad, su posesión más preciada, chrona es su mujer, la mujer de ese shinigami. El hecho de que alguien que no sea él le ponga un dedo encima, significaría la muerte para el que se pasó de listo.

-tengo que hacer algo al respecto- Kid se mantenía sentado en su silla mirando en el espejo a Chrona ,cuando de momento, salió Hero de la nada con un ramo de flores y se lo dio a ella junto con un beso en la mejilla

La cara de kid en ese momento no tenía precio, rápidamente se paró y salió en busca de ella, con un aura oscura envolviendolo

Al llegar, chrona le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, eso solía tranquilizarlo, pero no esta vez, no, sabiendo que la causa de su sonrisa no era él…sino las flores. Inmediatamente se las arrebato y las destrozo, dejando a chrona asustada y un poco triste

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Shiniga-…digo, Kid?

-no aceptes cosas de nadie más, a menos que te las dé yo ¿entendiste?- dijo con un tono frio que asustó a chrona

-s-sí…entendí- chrona sonaba muy triste

-muy bien…debes entender que tu eres solo de mi propiedad…Chrona- fue y le dio un apasionante beso,-si lo vuelves a hacer…no tendré otro remedio que hacerte el amor enfrente de él- volviéndola a besar

Chrona se sonrojo terriblemente pero al final acabo riéndose del comentario, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con la lengua de su novio y entre risitas le salió un atrevido comentario que ni ella pensó que lo haría.

-t-t-tal vez, me gustaría hacerlo p-pero no aquí-

-mmmmm…entonces ¿quieres que seamos más íntimos?-

-s-si, por que esto es el patio d-d-del shibusen y…

Ni siquiera dejo que terminara de hablar porque ya la estaba besando de nuevo, rápidamente las traviesas manos de Kid subieron el vestido de Chrona hasta sus piernas acariciándolas como si se tratara de una deliciosa sabana de seda, las recorría de arriba abajo y volvió a subir hasta tocar sus pequeños pechos, los masajeaba sin pudor, pero con mucho cariño, luego enterró su cara entre ellos sin dejar de tocar su deseable cuerpo

-extrañaba tanto tu pecho tan simétrico- le dijo con un tono socarrón

Poseído ya por el aroma de lujuria de Chrona, las caricias se convirtieron en mordidas fuertes

-k-kid, ya basta, n-n-nos verán todos-

-no me importa…quiero que todo el shibusen sepan que tu eres solo mi mujer

Poco a poco fue bajando sus "molestas" bragas gozando del olor a excitación que despedían estas, se acercó más a ella y la sentó sobre él

-por favor no te contengas si te sientes bien, quiero escuchar esos gemidos tuyos tan embriagantes-

Dicho esto se bajó la cremallera de su pantalón e inmediatamente la penetro de una estucada, haciendo que ella gritara de la excitación

-eso es Chorna gime todo lo que puedas, no te contengas-

Teniéndola a su mereced en pleno patio del shibusen no era un buen lugar para estar haciendo el amor, pero eso ya no les importa a ninguno de los dos. Kid tenía la vista borrosa, no veía nada y no pensaba en nada que no fuera en lo bien que se sentía, perdía la corduroa cuando esas apretadas paredes envolvían su miembro, era una deliciosa droga embriagante que los hacía perder el control.

-mnaaaa,kid más rápido- chrona le dio un beso

-no hasta que me digas de quien eres, a quien le perteneces-

-a ti kid, pero…pero más rápido ya por favor-

Él obedeció y continuo aún más rápido, chrona gemía con toda la voz que tenía

-chrona maldición, tu vagina es el maldito cielo, es tan rico, no quiero que termine_

Cada palabra que decía hacía que ella se excitara aún más, kid continuaba embistiéndola más rápido casi sacudiendo a chrona

-más, más kid, más- esas eran las únicas palabras que ella decía

-¿es rico chrona? ¿se siente bien?

-sí, se siente muy bien-

-así es ni Hero ni otro hombre te podrá hacer sentir así jamás, solo yo-

Y con esas palabras llego el glorioso orgasmo el le dio la última envestida y ella solo atinó a gritar batiéndose de aquel liquido blanco que sabía deliciosos para chrona

Terminando, chrona subió sus bragas y se acomodó el vestido, al igual que kid que se acomodó la cremallera y la ropa,

-kid m-me has manchado el vestido-

-no importa, es como si fuera una etiqueta-

-¿etiqueta?-

-si… de que ya tiene dueño

Kid se acercó a chrona, la besó y le dijo

-la siguientes 7 rondas son en mi mansión- y así se la llevó cargando para continuar lo que habían empezado

 **FIN**

 **QUE SUERTE QUE TODOS ESTABAN EN CLASE CUENDO KID Y CHRONA HICIERON LO QUE HICIERON**


End file.
